Crystal Rose
'Crystal Rose' ]] Crystal Rose (formerly KRP28) is an international net-idol group. It was founded in 2013 and managed by Katana-Niara until her resignation in October 2016. From October 2016 to January 2017 the group was managed by Juju and Mizuki. As of January 2017 the group is managed by Holly. The 1st Generation members were announced on February 22, 2013. The group consists of three teams: Team K, Team R and Team P, which stands for the initials of KiraKira! Project and the former name KRP28. Each team represents their own genre of music, with Team K in charge of Cute Idol Music, Team R in charge of Rock Music and Team P in charge of Electronic Dance Music. The trainee group Kira Bubbles! consisted of members not yet selected for teams who had the opportunity to replace graduated members. The debut single of the group, Closer (Team P) was released on June 9, 2013. The 2nd Generation members were announced on January 26, 2015. Along with the addition of new members, it was announced the KRP28 would be renamed as Crystal Rose, thus starting the new Crystal Era. With the name change, the group's image became more sharp yet elegant. Also, the Senbatsu System was introduced to the group. Members were ranked 1 through 12 to be selected to participate in Crystal Rose singles, as apposed to singles being released in teams. The team system remains in place however the trainee system was disbanded. The group works mainly on their YouTube channel releasing music videos, member introductions and song previews. Their music is available on Bandcamp. As of September 2016, the group has released 4 singles and 1 mini album. Overall the group has released 9 original songs. In 2016 the first unit of Crystal Rose was formed. Crystal Rose UK was announced on May 1, 2016 consisting of 5 members. The unit performed their first live on July 3, 2016 marking the first ever live performance from Crystal Rose. The Senbatsu System was disestablished in December 2016. The last single to be released under the system will be Flower Water. Henceforward singles will be released in the earlier KRP28 format, as team songs. Auditions for the 3rd Generation are took place between January 17th and February 21st 2017. Nine new members were announced on March 9, 2017. Crystal Rose UK reformed as One☆Wish in November 2017 and is no longer associated with Crystal Rose but is still under KiraKira! Project. 'Members' All Members Team K Team R Team P Kira Bubbles! (disbanded) 'Discography' ''Singles '' ''Original Albums '' Kirameki Kirameki is the term for fans of KiraKira! Project or Crystal Rose. Kirameki Event These are events that are frequently held by KiraKira! Project, in which the fans can participate. Examples of a Kirameki Event is Kirameki Contest #1 (held in June 2013), and both of Crystal Rose's interactive live shows (held 2015-16). Single Poll All of Crystal Rose's singles are sold digitally from their Bandcamp page. Each single includes bonus items in the download. One of these items is a poll in which the fans can vote on things about the next single, such as who should be given the center position in the next music video. Single Polls are only made available to those who purchase the single on Bandcamp.